One Other Guy
by xiNHiSDREAMSx3
Summary: Miley loves Jake,but Miley is totally oblivious,Miley and Oliver end up with wrong people and only Oliver knows,is it really true, what you dont know,wont hurt you?well Oliver knows and it hurts him,bad!R&R,bits of humor here and there not a lot though


Don't Own Hannah Montana

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver's Pov-(A/N this takes place during People Who Use People when it's at the end and they are at the beach)

"Aw great there's Jake," Miles complained.

"You're gonna hafta face him sooner or later," Lilly stated.

"I choose later," Miley said starting to run away but we stopped her, being the good friends we are, even though I really didn't want to. Why you ask, I bet you're confused so I will start from the beginning, not the wayyy beginning just enough so you're not so confused.

My name is Oliver Oscar Oken AKA Smokin' Oken, the ladies gave me that name, ok not so much them, more so me, but anyways, I have 2 very close friends who I would do anything for, Miley and Lilly. Miley, she's very unique, very nice, and I'm lucky I'm her friend.

Unfortunately for me, she said she would only love me like a brother or a pet fish, she would cry if she had to flush me down the toilet, but she doesn't want to kiss me, and then I had to lie that very same day so now she thinks I don't love her, which is a complete and total lie, I even loved her when she was Hannah Montana, and I didn't even know it was her, I felt bad for loving 2 people at the same time-even though 1 of them is a celeb. So tenically it's a celebrity crush, and then I was so shocked when she told me she was Hannah-I passed out! And then when she asked if I felt anything I lied and said, "Nope, in fact, it's a little awkward," and I might-nope I am-wrong, but, it was like she didn't want to let go of me in the hug… I know I'm wrong though, she said it herself, she only likes me like a brother or a pet fish.

So now we are here, where she is gonna say she loves Jake Ryan-who she said is an ecological maniac-and not me-her best friend who loves her-even though she doesn't love me back. She may never even know that I do love her…

"Fine"-I heard her say and that's when I snapped back into reality-"but I can hear him already, (imitating Jake) "Hey Miley, what are you and Willis doing tomorrow night, hot date on the, teeter-totter?"

Then I decided to make a weird joke " Looks like he wanted to try out on them first." I didn't get it…

Then Miley said, " I guess I do deserve this, I did use Willis." and to be honest, it took every bit of my will power, and every piece of strength on my body and every piece of will power that I had, to resist going up to Miley, hugging her, saying you don't deserve it, but I resisted.

Then Lilly said, " Boy did you ever, its like you had a love cold and he was the tissue, (imitating Miley) Willis, can I borrow you for a second, (pretends to blow her nose) good-bye Willis. (wipes her hand on Miley's sleeve.) "I already admitted I was wrong, you don't have to blow ma nose in it." Miley said.

"This is such a disaster," she said.

I said, " Not totally, I bowled a 280," then Lilly said," The bumpers were up," then I'm like, "you never let me have anything."

Then Todd, (A/N that's the black guy that comes up 2 Miley, you don't know his real name because they never said it, so I made up a name.) came up to us and said, "Hey Miley, oh we just heard-then Miley cut him off. "I know I know, I went on a date with an 11 year old, but in my defense, he could totally pass for 16, without the balloon hat, then Lilly added, or the ninja stickers. Then Miley's like "hey!" then Todd's said " Uh, I was just gonna tell you a joke Jake told us, but u going out with an 11 year old is so much funnier!! He walked away with every else laughing. I'm just like " awkward.." then Miley looked at me like 'you better get away or you're dead meat when I get through with you," then I'm like, " I'm just gonna go see what that joke was," and I heard Miley say, "good" very faintly, and the truth was, I wasn't afraid she was gonna hurt me, I was only getting away because of what she was gonna do with Jake. So the truth was, I just hid in a bush and watched, and soon I wished I didn't, because Miley and Jake Ryan kissed! I was so sad and shocked at the same time I just didn't know how to process the new information I received.. So I got up from where I was hiding and sulked my way home, without even a good-bye to my friends, or even a second glance, because what eats at me the most is that I think Miley liked it…

----------later that day------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Oliver-it was Miley on the phone. How come you didn't say good-bye, let alone not even say you were leaving?" I honestly didn't want to say the real reason so I quickly made 1 up.

"Well I just wanted to do a little thinking by myself." and that was the truth to, I did want to think by myself, so I defiantly wasn't lying to my crush that's for sure.

" Oh ok, but you're ok, right Oliver? I mean, if something was bothering you, you'd tell me right?" and that was 1 of the many things I love about her, she doesn't push for information, and really cares about people.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really Miles, I'll be ok."

"Alright, I believe you, oh yeah hey listen, me and Lilly were wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out, just the 3 of us, my dad and Jackson went to do god knows what, ha ha anyways so do you want to?" " How could I ever pass up a chance to hang out with you and Lilly-when Jackson's NOT there!!" and Miley said, you might not want to say that around Lilly, I think she likes him ewww, because she seemed a little depressed when she found out he WASN'T here!!!" Ha ha, I'll be over in a bit." "Ok bye, oh and Oliver?" I was about to hang up, but she stopped me. So I politely asked "what?" "Well, I was just wondering if something really WAS bothering you?" "Well, now that you ask yeah kinda, but I'm not ready to talk about it." I said truthfully. "Oliver, Miley said seriously, you're not hurting yourself are you?" she asked scared it was true. I couldn't believe she thought that.

But that just means she cares and is worried about my safety. So I said, "No Miles, I promise I'm not hurting myself, and she said, "Ok I believe you, and I trust you."


End file.
